The Strange Sixth Sense
by bdavis30
Summary: Cole is a very strange kid with a very special ability he can use to his advantage. He may not see dead people this time, but he can see something maybe even more valuable to human kind. He gets some unwanted help from Dr. Malcolm, who has a devious plan for what he wants to do with Cole in this suspenseful parody.


Cole was always a little bit different. He never really succeeded in school or sports, and he could never really find something he could be good at until he uncovered one of the most important abilities a young child could ever have. His ability was strange and he never told anyone about it until he met Dr. Malcolm.

Dr. Malcolm sat quietly in his office as phones rang off the hook. He was an unusual therapist, he helped children with many unexplainable issues. He looked through his patient records and looked up his next patient who would come in at 10 a.m. His name was Cole Sear. The door slowly creaked open and Cole saundered in.

"Hello, Cole" said Dr. Malcolm. Cole shuddered and walked in. He could tell there was something peculiar as he sat down in front of the doctor.

"What seems to be ailing you, Cole?" Dr. Malcolm questioned.

Cole sat uneasy and didn't know if he should tell the doctor the problem. He had never shared it with anyone, not even his own mother despite their close relationship to one another.

Cole finally decided he should tell Malcolm, and slowly began to convey his problem. "I can predict stupid events, and I can see stupid people," he finally was able to say.

Dr. Malcolm seemed stunned, but all he could do was to keep from laughing. He thought his patient was kidding.

"Wow, Cole, it seems you have an ability we all wish to have" He said smirking and choking back his laugh.

Cole saw the judgement on his face and immediately felt uncomfortable. Malcolm decided to help Cole that day, and they proceeded with the therapy Malcolm felt Cole would need. Even though Cole decided to go along with the therapy, there was something strange he could sense and feel about the doctors presence.

The next monday, Malcolm walked out his door around 8 a.m. and headed downtown to where Cole lived. It was a cold brisk morning as he finally stood on the porch of Cole's house. Cole's mother came to the door and welcomed him inside to where his patient was. His mother left for work, and he was then left with the doctor for the rest of the day. Malcolm thought it was a good idea to go outside and see if Cole really did have some kind of special ability.

"Alright Cole, if you really can see stupid people, let's put it to the test and walk around until you sense something" Malcolm said.

Cole reluctantly grabbed his jacket and slowly walked out the door. His forehead was burning, this was usually a sense that something was going to happen. They continued walking until Cole couldn't stand the burning pain any longer.

"Malcolm, I can sense it. A few blocks ahead are some protestors. They are all stupid and are going to all get arrested by the time we walk up there." Cole said.

Malcolm thought this was strange but trusted in Cole's ability.

"Alright Cole, let's see if we can see this happen." Malcolm said, very intrigued.

They came upon the protestors a few minutes later, screaming and yelling nonsense. The cops hadn't shown up yet, so Malcolm had doubts about what was going on. All of a sudden, the police showed up and all of them were arrested.

"Wow Cole you were right" Malcolm said standing in disbelief.

The burning sensation continued on and on as they walked after that. Malcolm mainly just talked about everyday life with Cole and they decided to get something to eat and talk. Malcolm was stunned at this gift that Cole had and believed it could be used as a great tool. Heck, he even had thoughts of Cole predicting events and being the next Nostradamus. However Cole wasn't up for the challenge. He didn't want any part of his "special" ability and just wanted Malcolm to help him, but Malcolm wanted to use this power almost to his advantage. As they spent the day together they learned more about each other. The next test would be a huge moment for both Dr. Malcolm and Cole.

The next day, Malcolm came to the house and brought a friend with him. His name was Jerry, he was thirty years old, and he had mental health issues, just as people thought Cole did. He brought him to connect in more ways to Cole and thought it would help out in the long run. As the man walked in the room, Cole immediately felt burning in his head and freaked out.

"Get the hell out of my house you stupid bitch!" Cole screamed.

Malcolm was stunned.

"Don't talk like that, he is here to help you! Dr. Malcolm snapped back.

Cole knew this guy was stupid by the feeling he had, and with this feeling he could also predict what stupid things this man would do in the future. Malcolm thought it was best for Jerry to leave, so he walked out of the house. Cole knew something bad was going to happen that day, but didn't say a word. Jerry went out in the road and immediately got hit by a bus because he didn't pay any attention. Cole knew he was stupid and believed he deserved it. Malcolm never told anyone what had happened and that Cole predicted the event. This was a more strange case with Cole that he had ever dealt with before, but he still wanted to help him so maybe he could live a normal life.

Cole woke up the next morning with a terrible pain in his head. He was almost used to it because of everything Dr. Malcolm had been experimenting with him and all the stupid people he had to deal with. He had been thinking for a while what could be causing this pain and his visions. He thought long and hard about it and realized something was about to happen to Malcolm. This made Cole very scared since he had developed a bond with the doctor over his treatments. He had a vision of Malcolm using Cole to get rid of all of the stupid people, but also making a lot of money off of Cole by using his special abilities to predict future events, which would make him famous. Malcolm had no idea that Cole was smart enough to figure this out, and that actually, Malcolm was one of the stupid people causing more problems for Cole.

Malcolm was in the kitchen at his table at the same time Cole made this realization. Malcolm wanted to carry out a plan in order to benefit from Cole's abilities. Malcolm had been looking for something to make him stand out as a doctor, and using Cole to predict the future of patients could really do this for him. He was due at Cole's house in an hour, so he took the bus to the other side of town. What he didn't know was what Cole had planned for him when he got there. He walked down the street towards his house. When he arrived, he knocked on the door quietly, and Cole was ready at the door with his coat on.

"Let's go, Doctor" Cole murmured.

Malcolm thought it was kind of strange, but he went along with what his patient wanted to do. Cole had decided on a master plan, but in order for this to work, he needed to go to the bay on the East Side of the city. He was going to rid the world of Malcolm once and for all.

"Where are we going Cole?" Questioned Malcolm softly.

"I want to go to the bay to get some fresh air today" Cole said.

"Alright Cole, but you know its really cold today, can't we do it another day?" Malcolm said.

"No, Doctor Malcolm, I need to go today to clear my mind of some things that are bothering me." Cole said.

The doctor nodded his head and they hopped on the train to go to the East Bay. It was a long way on foot, but the train made it easier to get to their destination. As the train approached the bay stop, Cole saw the cold waves crashing against the rocks. The burning pain in his head continued to get worse as the time for his plan got closer and closer. They proceeded off of the train and walked down to the water.

"Malcolm, I'm sorry for everything that I've done" Cole said slowly.

"What do you mean Cole?" Malcolm questioned.

Before Malcolm could do anything or say anything more, Cole pushed him as hard as he could into the freezing cold water. Malcolm screamed in agony as the water rushed over his body. He sank below the surface after a few minutes of struggling and would never be seen again. Cole cried in relief as all of his pain went away in his head. It was meant to be that he did this to Malcolm because it got rid of his issue. Cole shook his head and went back to the train station to head back home.

Malcolm was dead, one less stupid person for Cole to worry about and less pain he had to feel. Cole never told a single person about what he had done to Malcolm. The search is still going on for Dr. Malcolm to this day in the city, even over fifty years later. Cole had a very strange ability, but he knew when to use it to his advantage.


End file.
